Ranma : Plus 1
by PlatinumPlayer
Summary: AU Ranma and his sister Ranko arrive at the Tendo's with their father. Ranko refuses to allow some strangers marry her brother the only problem is he doesn't seem to mind. R&R Ch2 Up!
1. Prologue

Ranma ½: Plus 1

A/N: This ay or may not bee a one-shot about different events. Ranma is born with a twin sister named Ranko who he grew up and trained with within the normal events of the series. It has been done countless times but this is my take on it. PREREADERS wanted if I do continue. RR, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any material belonging to Ranma ½.

Prologue

"Grab her!" A menacing sign appeared in Ranma's face, blocking his view and casing him to trip over his father currently in panda form.

"What do you think I'm trying to do old man?" Ranma growled after having taken the sign and breaking it over his fathers head.

"She's getting away!" Another sign appeared as the both scrambled after the fleeing figure.

"Ranko wait up!" Ranma called bounding off the sidewalk, rebounding off the privacy wall and landing down in front of his sister, who came to a stop.

"I'm not going to be part of this." She threatened with narrowed eyes. "It's your problem you handle it!"

Ranma peering over his sister's shoulder saw their father approaching like a thief. "Its family honor, we don't have a choice." He said sympathetically causing his sister to soften her glare and opened her defenses just as their father pounced.

"Good work boy!" A happy sign sprung up from the panda that was now holding its daughter with one arm easy surrounding her small body pinning her arms at her sides.

Ranma backed off a bit to avoid his sister's kicks as she fought like a wildcat, hissing and trashing.

"Let me go right now!" She screeched twisting and kicking. "I don't want any part of this!"

"Your acting like a girl!" a sign appeared, Ranma having seen a glimpse of it just before it was shoved before his sister gulped and backed off a good 10 meters. His father seemed to realize his mistake as well, but to late.

"Maybe because..." the panda trying to hide the sign innocently. Ranko demonstrating her extreme flexibility archer her back flinger her legs up over her head and circled them around her fathers, easily using the leverage to pop free from his grip and unleashing a devastating throw which left her father unconscious against the stone wall. "I am you stupid panda!"

Panting lightly she looked over at her brother with a stern glare, "And you."

"Y..yes?" Ranma gulped.

"Watch out for that puddle."

"Puddle?" Ranma blinked as a car drove by sending a wave of water splashing over him, instantly changing him into a mirror image of his sister.

Ranko smiled sweetly, as Ranma now glared at her. "Oops too late." She giggled, but was cut off as the same car hit a puddle beside her, leaving her just as drenched as her brother now turned sister.

"Shut up!" She yelled as her brother began to laugh at her, obviously it was another distraction as she suddenly found herself very unconscious.

"Good Work." A sign showed, as the panda picked up its collapsed daughter under its arm, replacing the street sign that aided in bringing her unconscious.

"Thanks pops." Ranma let out a sign of relief; it wasn't a good thing to anger his sister. She was sweet kind and caring, but when she was mad, she was anyone's worst nightmare.

"Lets find some hot water boy."

: Tendo Dojo :

Soun Tendo, usually a very emotional and outgoing man was currently very withdrawn, not in memories but in fear. Fear of his 3 daughters that sat across from him in different degrees of anger.

"Fiancée!" Akane bellowed first to snap from the shock.

"Father, are you sure this is wise?" Kasumi chimed in slightly worried.

"I expected this." Nabiki said flatly, but didn't hide her scowl.

"Now girls, understand. This agreement was made before any of you where born. And it rests on family honor." Soun tried to fight his way back over the table's edge as his daughters now the size of giants glared down at him.

"If its family honor..." Kasumi started, Nabiki frowned having already lost one of their 3 votes.

"There's no way I'm going to marry some perverted boy!"

"Who knows Akane, he may be cute." Nabiki teased but realized her mistake as her father cheered up.

"See both your sisters agree with the arranged marriage." Soun cheered.

"Fine!" Akane banged the table and jumped to her feet. "Then they can have him." But before she could run to her room the front door slammed open and a male voice called.

"Soun, you in here?" Genma no longer in panda form called out happily.

"Oh at last, my good friend has arrived!" Soun quickly got to his feet and ran down the hall like a happy child about to see Santa.

"Genma my dear friend, it's so good to see you again." The sisters listened to her father as he and his friend came down the hall towards the dining room. "And this must be Ranma!"

They rounded the corner into the dining room, all 4 of them. Bringing different reactions from each Tendo girl.

Kasumi smiled politely at their guests, bowed and greeted them. She didn't know why, but she felt this Genma wasn't an honest man, but as a friend of her fathers she chose to ignore the feeling.

Akane, was startled a moment after seeing the boy. 'Ok so he's not that bad looking, but I bet he's a pervert!' she raged in her mind, missing Ranko altogether. He was taller then her, very fit. But she would show him who was boss around here after she challenges him to a spare, no one in Nirme was better then her, no one.

Nabiki though, had missed everyone but the girl. Her eyes where plastered to her, not because of her small shapely body that whispered words of perfection. Or her unusual hairstyle, it was only her eyes that Nabiki was fixated on. Weak, tender and dare she say, frightened eyes? A perfect mark, if she played her cards right she could snap a few pictures and make quite a bit of yen.

"Please a have seat." Kasumi smiled sweetly. "Would you like some tea?"

The guests sat, Genma across from Kasumi, Ranma across from Akane, and Ranko across from Nabiki.

"No thanks." Ranko grumbled out looking towards the wall, away from the table and the Tendo's folding her arms behind her head.

"I think we should get strait to business." Genma said pushing his glasses up on his nose. Ranma nodded.

"Let me introduce our guests. This is Genma my old friend, his son Ranma, and his daughter Ranko." Soun listed off as each gave a nod except Ranko, Nabiki smiled.

"And this is Kasumi, Akane, and Nabiki."

"Hello." Nabiki smiled as she greeted Ranko which rewarded her with an odd glance, but for all other maters was ignored.

"Ranma, pick which one will be your future bride." Ranma surveyed the Tendo's as they simmered in rage. Just as Ranma was about to speak, and Akane explode. Ranko jumped to her feet with an angry shout.

"I don't care about this stupid agreement; none of you are marring my brother!" Ranko growled glaring at all 3 daughters, who at the moment where warring bewildered looks.

"Ranko sit down." Genma barked. "This is a mater of family honor."

"Fine." Ranko sat down steaming, then narrowed her eyes on a glass of water carelessly left on the table in front of her. Both Ranma and Genma noticed, but to late. With an angry swipe of her hand the glass rocketed towards them and doused them in cool water.

"oops" Ranko said.

Then Tendo's gasped, and for their credit didn't faint.

"I can explain." Genma in soggy panda form raised a sign.

Ranma just glared daggers at his sister who ignored him.

"Oh my... Father you didn't tell us your friends where from the circus." Kasumi smiled in pleasant surprise. Nabiki just stared, and Akane was doing a very good imitation of statue staring into space with a blank look.

"Genma is... is that you?" Soun asked leaning closer to the panda who nodded.

'It a started...' Ranko chopped the sign in half her father had raised.

"We went to a cursed training ground in China. Pops and Ranma decided to get started right away and knocked each other into cursed springs, now they take the body of whatever drowned there when splashed with cold water, hot turns them back." Ranko said simply arms crossed and eyes closed.

'Yep that's about it.' Genma raised a sign nodding.

"So... this is reversible?" Soun asked brining a nod from all 3 guests. "Well then its not so bad, is it? Now tell me Ranma which do you choose?"

"Hey I said my brothers not marrying anyone!" Ranko shouted, which to the Tendo's surprise aggravated Akane.

"What we're not good enough is that it?" Akane barked back completely unaware of what she was arguing about.

"If you put it that way, yes defiantly and absolutely." Ranko glared back. Ranma began to sweat and try and calm his sister.

"Ranko" Ranma started and was immediately silenced by two wildcat glares and shouts of "Stay out of it."

Nabiki just smiled "You know daddy Akane seems to want the engagement."

Soun smiled brightly "I think your right Nabiki. Then it's settled, Akane will be Ranma's fiancée." The room went suddenly silent.

"W... what?" Akane stammered. Ranko looked shell-shocked, and Ranma pale.

"Good luck sis." Nabiki cheered her sister on. "Congratulations." Kasumi added.

"Nabiki!" Akane shouted "This is all you're doing!" Akane wailed.

"Sorry sis," Nabiki smiled "But think of it this way, you hate boys and he's only half boy."

"Just what are you implying?" Akane stomped up to her sister.

"I don't care, no one is marrying my brother!" Ranko cried and fled the house in tears causing everyone to stare after her stunned.

"I'll go after her." Ranma said brining a curt nod from his father. After Ranma vanished Genma held up a sign "So what's for dinner?"

End


	2. Chapter 1

Ranma ½: Plus 1

a/n: I'm a little bit disappointed with this chapter, but I did my best. The next chapter will be a lot more fun and hopefully more enjoyable then this (is you don't enjoy this one that is). Again I would like to ask for anyone willing to become a PREREADER. Please review, make me write more!

P.S. expect faster updates with more reviews.

:: Chapter 1 ::

Ranko finally slowed down once she was well away from the Tendo's, why did her brother have to get married!? Some stupid promises made before any of them where born, just what year did their fathers think they where living in?

"I hate this!" She screamed slamming her fist into a privacy wall sending cracks in all directions. "Why can't we just go back to the training trip?" She wished.

"Ranko... why are you so against this?" Ranma asked from above her on the recently vandalized wall.

"Why aren't you?" She shot back face scrunched in anger. "It's not fair! You should be able to decide for yourself who you want to marry."

"What if I want to marry one of them?"

Her brother couldn't be serious, he didn't even know them!

"You don't." Ranko insisted.

Ranma gave her his trademark smirk "Maybe, but you don't know that."

"I'm not giving up on this." Ranko whispered angrily as she whipped tears that still lingered in her eyes.

"Come on lets get back, before pops eats everything." Ranma hoped down from the wall, his sister following as he began the trek back to the Tendo's.

:: Tendo Dojo ::

No one asked questions as the siblings entered the dinning room and took their places at the nearly bear table, both of them glaring daggers at their father who shrugged.

"Well Soun, I think its time we caught up." Genma said sternly adjusting his glasses, no longer in panda-form. Soun smiled brightly and gave a happy nod.

"Yes it has been far too long, let us go at once!" Soun and Genma stood and together turned and marched, undoubtedly to a local bar.

"Oh dear, there doesn't appear to be anything left." Kasumi said worriedly surveying the table and the downcast looks on their 2 remaining guests.

"Don't worry about it." Ranma said politely with a smile, Ranko said nothing and didn't hide her displeasure.

"Well..." Kasumi looked as if she where considering weather to make another mean or let it rest. Ranma elbowed his sister.

"Yea, don't worry about it." Ranko grumbled her eyes meeting the wall again.

"Ok, well if you're sure then I'll just clean things up, Akane could you drawl a bath for our guests?" Kasumi asked sweetly already cluttering tea cups and plates together.

"Can't they do it them selves?" Akane growled.

"Now Akane theses are our guests." Nabiki said with a smirk in a mocking tone, Kasumi joined in.

"Yes Akane as long as they are guests in out home we must try and be good hosts." Kasumi finished her gathering and left for the kitchen.

Akane steamed "Fine!" slamming her fists on the table she disappeared toward the bath.

"I...is she always like that?" Ranma finally asked several minuets later nervously to Nabiki who seemed overly amused with the entire situation.

"Pretty much" she smiled and sipped some tea "but I wouldn't worry to much about it.

"Baths ready!" Akane barked as she passed the dinning room.

"Oh.. Um thank." Ranma smiled only to bring a hateful glare from Akane.

"Whatever." Akane cast over her shoulder disappearing outside towards the dojo.

Ranma frowned, and then suddenly jumped up. "I think I'm going to go talk to her."

"What for?" Ranko grumbled to her brother.

"Well she is my fiancée now; I should at least introduce myself." Ranma explained nervously rubbing the back of his head, before following after Akane.

"Hmmm, he sure seems to be taking this arrangement seriously." Nabiki raised an eyebrow as her eyes followed the pig tailed marshal artist out of the room.

Ranko simmered in rage and ignored Nabiki's comment, it was a few moments later she let out a sigh and for the first time looked strait at Nabiki.

"Can you show be where the bath is? I didn't exactly stick around for the tour." She asked simply.

"Down the hall." Nabiki sipped her tea again before setting it down and leading Ranko to the bath.

"Thanks." Ranko mumbled and entered the changing room discarding cloths as she went.

"Oh, you don't want to forget the sign." Nabiki commented walking past Ranko and snatching it off a shelf, "So no one walks in on you." She added with a sly smile.

"Whatever." Ranko commented as she discarded the last of her clothing before entering the bath, after a moment she tuned to see Nabiki stared at her.

"What?"

Nabiki blinked and turned away embarrassed, she was in no way prepared for Ranko's complete disregard for modesty around strangers. Though now that she knew of it, smiling she file it away for future reference.

"Mind if I join you?" Nabiki asked slyly wanting to gauge the girl's reaction.

Ranko gave her the same odd look she had at the table earlier "Sure, whatever." before taking a stool and filling a bucked with water.

After a few moments Ranko looked over her should a bit irritated "Well are you coming in or not?"

Nabiki snapped from her 2ed surprise of the night and scolded herself on asking such a dangerous question, now she had to follow threw. Discarding her cloths she entered taking another stool beside Ranko, but not without some hesitation.

"So why are you against the arrangement?" She asked deciding to make her mistake worth while.

:: Dojo ::

"Hiya!" Ranma arrived just in time to witness the cold blooded murder of a stack of innocent and defenseless bricks, by Akane's hand.

"Um.. Hey Akane?" Ranma called out hesitantly.

"What do you want?" Akane growled and pinned him with a glare.

Ranma seemed at a loss, ok so he came out here to talk to her and didn't have a thing to say. Good going.

"Well?" Akane barked.

"I just wanted to... ask you if you wanted to spar!" Ranma finished the last part quickly with a smile patting himself on the back for his quick thinking.

"Ok." Akane blinked and took up a stance surprised. Maybe now was a good time to show her fiancée who was boss around here, oh my god did she just refer to him as her fiancée?

Ranma took up a stance on the other side of the dojo from Akane and felt a little weary at the anger burning in her eyes, if she was anything like Ranko he would be in for one heck of a fight.

"Ha!" Akane sprang forward, Ranma was ready.

:: Bath ::

"So why are you against the arrangement?" Ranko scowled.

"Because..." Ranko was about to start on a fierce rant when a loud scream came from outside the house.

"Akane?" Nabiki asked dumbly before her eyes widened and jumped to her feet dressing as quickly as she could before vanishing. Ranko reluctantly did the same, what did her brother do now?

:: Dojo ::

"oow!" Akane cried loudly holding her arm, sprawled out on the floor.

"H... hey! Let me see it!" Ranma begged franticly next to Akane in a panic, Akane just cried louder.

"Oh my Akane!" Kasumi appeared out of nowhere rushing to Akane. 'Ranma what happened?" She asked quickly but calmly.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ranma pleaded. "How was I suppose to know?"

"Ranma, please calm down." Kasumi said sternly. "Tell me what happened.

"We where sparing is all!" Ranma to panicked to think.

"What's going on here?" Nabiki burst into the Dojo.

"It seems Akane was hurt while sparing with Ranma."

"It wasn't my fault I tell ya."

Ranko wandered in and seemed a bit startled at the sight of Akane balling like a baby and cradling her arm, and her brother all but jumping off the wall in panic.

"The stupid idiot." She whispered making her way over to Akane while Nabiki began to give Ranma the 2ed degree; sometimes he forgot that not everyone was as good as them.

"Let me take a look." Ranko ordered starling Kasumi "Do you want me to help her or not?" Ranko added a bit softer, Kasumi decided to trust her. Ranko kneeled down at took Akane's arm much to her protest.

"No stop!" Akane wailed and tried to jerk away drawling everyone's attention. Ranko ignored her and in seconds reset the dislocated shoulder. It wasn't long before Akane began to calm down.

"Oh my, where did you learn that?" Kasumi asked as she gathered Akane in her arms to help her to the house.

"Accidents happen." Was all Ranko said as Kasumi left with Akane who was still sobbing a bit.

"And just what do you think you where doing!?" Nabiki demanded from Ranma.

"Hey how was I supposed to know she wasn't any good?" Ranma countered angrily his panic disappearing with Akane's tortured cries.

"You could have gone easy in her." Ranko said. "She's your fiancée after all." The last was said with a pinch of venom, she still hated the idea.

"I did!" Ranma protested.

"Obviously not, Akane was hurt." Nabiki countered.

"Look, I'm sorry ok?" Ranma said. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too." Nabiki spat.

Ranko silently left, leaving them to continue the argument. She decided to continue her bath and returned and undressed, enter she found Akane and Kasumi.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" Akane gasped and covered herself with a towel as Ranko walked in and took a place beside her, Kasumi was fully clothed and examining Akane's shoulder.

"He didn't mean to hurt you." Ranko said as if distracted, beginning to wash. Akane seemed to think that over.

Sighing Ranko layout on her futon, though she hated the fact Akane was her brother's fiancée she couldn't help but feel sorry for her injury. But nothing has changed; there was no way Akane was marrying her brother, none of them where. Agreement or not they didn't deserve him.

:: end ::


	3. Chapter 2

Ranma ½: Plus 1

: Chapter 2 :

Ranko woke up with a start, not that there was anything shocking or surprising about waking in an unfamiliar room snuggled conferrable inside a warm futon, no. It was the fact she had awoken on her own accord, the last time she had awoken without the aid of pain of a battle cry had been before their 10 year training trip, back when her mother would wake her with the sweet smell of breakfast.

Snuggling a bit and covering her nose and mouth with the heavenly blankets, she had nearly missed the faint odder of breakfast. In her sleepy state she ignored it and decided somewhere to drift back off to sleep, not in 10 years had she felt so content.

"Ranko you're going to miss breakfast." A sweet caring voice called over her like a dream, absently she whispered for her mother and snuggled deeper drifting off to sleep.

"Oh well." Kasumi smiled happily as their shortest guest cooed in her sleep "I guess it couldn't hurt." She closed the door to the guest room softly and made her way back down the stares.

: Dinning Room :

"I had the strangest dream last night." Akane yawned stumbling in dressed in her pink duck covered pj's, wincing slightly as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Ow…" She said absently rubbing her shoulder as she looked around the table for the first time and nearly fell on her butt.

"Oh what was your dream about Akane?" Nabiki smiled secretly looking over her shoulder with a piece of toast in her mouth.

"What?" Akane blinked and looked from the large form of Genma to Ranma who was doing the best he could not to make eye contact. Then everything came back to her, including the sparing session. She just glared at Ranma who withered below her anger, but for some reason Akane didn't feel as angry as she thought she should.

"Oh there you are Akane, have a seat would you like some tea?" Kasumi asked with her every cheerful smile as she entered the room making her way to her own spot beside her father at the head of the table.

"Huh? Oh no thanks Kasumi." Akane gave her sister an appreciating smile then turned a glare back on Ranma before taking her own seat.

Soon everyone began to eat except for Nabiki who looked around curiously. "Hey where's Ranko?"

"Oh I couldn't wake her, she seemed so peaceful." Kasumi smiled mothering.

"Peaceful?" Both Ranma and Genma whispered stunned.

"Oh yes!" Kasumi's smiled widened as she refilled her father's tea. "I just didn't have the heart to wake her."

Everyone blinked at the stern glanced Ranma and Genma shared with each other.

"Well that was a lovely breakfast don't you think so boy?" Genma suddenly spoke loudly with a nervous laugh.

"Yep! Time to get back to training." Ranma replied in the exact same voice, both laughing together all most maddening. In a flash they had both jumped to their feet and fled up the stares, moments later a scream descended on them from outside as a body flew into the koi pond.

"Just what the hells the big idea?" Ranko spat and sputtered as she emptied herself of seaweed and a single gold fish. She didn't have time to continue as both Ranma and Genma sprang upon her effectively starting their early morning battle royal.

"I get the feeling we missed something." Nabiki said absently from the dinning room as the 3 combatants kicked off. Akane just stared mouth agape a piece of fish falling from it as her eyes watched their guests disbelievingly.

"I hope they don't get cramps…" Kasumi worried.

"Hey will you two knock it off?" Ranko growled swaying back and forth avoiding blows and returning them.

"Boy! Take your training like a man!" Genma shouted as Ranko hissed giving him a monstrous roundhouse to the head, that is if Ranma hadn't gotten in the way and was rocketed into the koi pond. Ranko losing balance fell in as well.

Moments later twins emerged from the pool sputtering and spitting.

"Ranma."

"Yes?" The twins replied in unison, then glared at each other.

"Hey I'm Ranma!"

"I am!"

"Knock it off!"

"Hey!" they where both lifted from the pond by the scruff of their necks.

"I'm sorry to do this boy, but it's for the good of the training!" With that Genma threw both his captives at the wall, both easy rebounding off it and delivering a punch to his face.

Shortly after the fight sprang into an all out three-way as Genma could do little to tell the difference between his son and daughter.

"Interesting" Was Nabiki's comment as Akane gave up eating and just continued to watch the fight.

"How good it is to hear the sounds of battle once more within theses walls." Soun cried from the head of the table behind his newspaper.

"Do you think we should tell them about school before they get to involved?" Kasumi asked sweetly.

"They are going to school with us?" Akane gasped.

"That's right Akane, don't want your fiancée to become an idiot do you?"

"He's already an idiot and he's not my fiancé!"

Nabiki just smiled and finished up her breakfast.

: Sometime later on way to School :

"I don't see why pops thinks we need to go to school; he never wanted us going before." Ranma grumbled to his equally grumpy sister.

"I say he lost his head or something…" Ranma nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on what's so bad about school?" Akane complained. Ranma and Ranko shared morbid looks and just looked at the ground as if on the way to a funeral.

"Don't you two think your making to big a deal out of this! Its just school!" The siblings seemed to slump even more.

"Exactly." Ranma mumbled.

"School…" Ranko shivered.

"Boys!" Akane growled.

"What the?" Ranma and Ranko watched as Akane charged head first into a wild mass of screaming boys.

"ahhh!"

"Akane my love!"

"Forgive me!"

With each cry the crowed began to dissipate as each boy was defeated until only Akane stood alone, huffing and puffing in the center of a moaning and groaning carped of bodies.

"That isn't normal." Ranko said.

Ranma nodded quickly.

"Hey! Ranma, Ranko!" Nabiki called from a 2ed story window. "You better hurry up if you don't want to be late!"

"What about Akane?" Ranma called drawing a glare from his sister.

"Oh don't worry about her this happens every morning."

"Brother you have a very odd fiancée." Ranko murmured before heading towards the school, leaving her brother behind.

"Aw Akane Tendo the lovely tigress." Thunder crashed as a tall imposing figure stepped out from behind a tree, a single rose in his hand.

Akane groaned.

: Inside the school :

Ranko sighed as she heard a lot of commotion from the surrounding classrooms; it didn't take much to know Ranma had somehow gotten himself into a fight. Shaking her head see read off the class room's till she finally came to hers, if the idiot wanted to be late on his first day it wasn't her problem.

"And who might you be?" An elderly and unpleasant man looked down his nose at her.

"Ranko Saotome, new student." She glared.

"Oh!" The man seemed to have flipped a switch as his personality instantly changed. "Yes, class may I have your attention?"

All around the room sleepy and drooling faces lifted from their desks, on noticing Ranko the male population perked up instantly.

"This is Ranko, a new student and I would like you to give her a warm welcome." Ranko looked at the floor with a slight blush of embarrassment at all the leers she was receiving, and from all the attention she didn't want.

"Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Um… well I'm 15 years old have practiced martial arts most of my life." Ranko said meekly, the class seemed to melt under her irresistible look. Where the heck is he? Ranko growled wondering where her brother is, he'd usually be the one getting all the attention.

"Very well have a seat." The teacher smiled and pointed out a seat at the far back corner, thankfully it looked as if the seat next to hers was vacant, and maybe it was reserved for her brother. She wasted no time in finding it, moments later the first bell rank just before her brother burst in with Akane.

"And you are?" the teacher asked turning from the chalk board.

"Ranma Saotome, new student." Ranma smiled brightly causing the female population in the class to perk up, much to Ranko's displeasure. The teacher looked him over a few moments and glanced at Akane who was takeing her seat.

"Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Sure why not?" Ranma perked up smiling confidently. "I'm Ranma Saotome of the anything goes school of martial arts age 15. Me and my sis just returned from China at the end of our 10 year training trip. Pleased to meet ya."

The teacher turned back to his lesion "Thank you Saotome but this being your first day doesn't excuse you for being late, stand in the hall please, you too Miss Tendo"

Ranko allowed herself a small smile as Akane gave her brother a death glare as they both left the room, buckets in hand. It wasn't long before the teachers droning forced a yawn from her lips, how was she suppose to stay awake when the teacher sounded as bored with the class as she was, she didn't notice herself falling into a board sleep.

The rest of the day passed just as boringly as the class. Though when Kuno a dashing kendoist revealed the marriage arrangement to the school things seemed like the would pick up till her brother openly admitted too it. After that she had been in a poor mood and didn't even bother to follow her class when they chased after her brother to witness the fight, nor did she feel the least bit guilty about not wondering where her brother was the rest of the day when he failed to return.

: END :


End file.
